A Brood of Snakes
by Gormalismaxius
Summary: Minato strikes a deal with Orochimaru to become Hokage without a dispute, but little does he know that the deal will take his child away from him. Naruto is Orochimaru's apprentice along with Anko and Kankuro. See what happens when Naruto is part of a team under Orochimaru's guidance. Dark Naruto, powerful Naruto, and hopefully a little romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy there, well this is my second ever story and I am planing on alternating writing this and The Eye of the Storm. I hope you all like this, I wanted to try out a darker Naruto. I havent decided who I may pair anyone up with I will figure that out but this isnt really a romance so it will not be a priority. Well I hope you all enjoy it. **

* * *

Ch. 1: An Arrangement Was Made

In the Hokage tower stood three people: Minato Namikaze, Orochimaru, and the third himself. Sarutobi had called these two in to discuses the future of the village and his successor. It had been a difficult choice but he knew that Minato was better suited for the job. But he didn't want to loss his student ether, thus the meeting.

"I assume you both understand why you are hear."

"Yes Hokage same," Minato said.

"Yes Sarutobi-sensei," hissed Orochimaru.

"Good so I don't need to explain anything. Now you both are the only people I would consider able to hold the Hokage mantle but I there cannot be two Hokages thus we have to choose," Sarutobi then looked at both very seriously. "Orochimaru, you show great knowledge in the realm of science and jutsu. You strive to know everything you can and have pushed yourself your entire life to be the best you can be." Sarutobi didn't see anything in his old apprentice's physical demeanor that showed any signs of emotion but he could see a slight shine of the eyes to be praised so highly. "Minato, you have shown great power and knowledge in the creation of jutsu and have shown you have great moral standards. You have pushed yourself to make your sensei proud and to help this village in any way you can." Minato seemed to light up from the praise that his sensei's sensei was giving him. "Orochimaru while knowledge and power are required characteristics of a Kage you do not have the morals of the drive that will aid the people of Konoha. But under you I can see our shinobi forces becoming the most feared in all the history of the shinobi world. Yet we need to focus on all of our people. This is your greatest shortcoming." Orochimaru looked the exact same as before yet the third could see the anger in his apprentice's eyes. "Minato while you do hold the morals that are needed to take this position you do not have the experience nor the political knowledge needed to help with foreign affairs. Also the fact that you are the most hated man in Iwa doesn't help your case. But under you our people would be happy, shinobi and civilian. You would bring much growth and happiness, but I doubt the prowess that Orochimaru would bring." Minato understood yet was hurt by the words this Kage spoke. "You both have abilities and downfalls that will help and hurt our village but the paths each of you would take us is completely different from each other. There for I leave the decision in your hands. You can choose who will be the leader over this country but keep in mind that if you both work together our nation will experience a time of growth no other nation has seen before. Now I will be leaving for a council meeting and you two are to stay in this room until I get back. I expect an answer when I return."

Both Orochimaru and Minato were completely flabbergasted by the decision that Sarutobi had made. They were supposed to decide who was to be Kage. To their knowledge this had never been done before and they were a little nervous, well Minato was. Orochimaru just sat down, lied his elbows down on the armrest of his chair, brought his fingers together, and took upon his renown thinking position. Minato sat down as well but wasn't really thinking about who should be Kage but rather why the third would have them decide.

"So Minato, how badly do you with to be Kage?" Orochimaru asked in a very serious tone.

Minato simply looked at him questioningly, "You were on the same team with Jiraiya-sensei when you were longer so surely he told you how much of a loud mouth kid I was about being Hokage. It has always been my dream and I have trained harder than most to have the opportunity to have this position."

Orochimaru smiled, given he was a sick twisted individual but he was not completely evil and he always laughed at the stories his old perverted team mate would tell him about his genin team. Then an idea came into his head; flash back after flashback came across his mind. First was seeing the mountains of paperwork that the Hokage had to do, second was the look of sensei teachers that he had never experienced, and finally was the look of his sensei and how he saw the light twinkle in his eyes every time he looked upon his old students. At that moment he decided that he would allow Minato to have to position but a deal would need to be struck. "Minato, I think you would be a great Hokage and I am willing to make a deal with you."

"A deal?"

"Yes, it is quite simple there are two elements to this deal."

"What are they?" Minato was now getting a little apprehensive given Orochimaru's history.

"Well the first is quite simple, whenever someone is arrested give them to me I will deal with them. I have some ideas that I would like to work on but they require living humans yet I cannot simply use anyone or else I may get into truble. What do you say?"

"What will you do to these prisoners?"

"We understand many things about our make up but I intend to find out more, what weakens people and what makes them stronger. I will be using these vermin for the benefit of the village."

Minato's face was contorted in revulsion but saw the logic in in. Plus if he didn't Orochimaru would not make the bargain and would probably do it anyway but to innocent people. "Ok, but you have to swear that you will not perform these experiments on innocent people."

"I give my word."

"Now what is your second request."

"I wish for three apprentices that are of worth, I have already found one but I am still in search of another."

"I see no reason to disagree to this, but why do you with to take up appurtenances, I thought you hated children?"

"Ku ku ku ku, you know me to well Minato. Yes I dislike children but I intend to leave a legacy behind me for I will not live forever. I wish to bring about the most powerful shinobi this nation has ever seen. But to do this I will need to obtain them at the age of 6."

"That is such a young age Orochimaru."

"Yes, but I intend to make them the most powerful ninja this nation has ever seen. As great as us if not better. Now there is one additional catch to this part of the bargain."

"What is it Orochimaru."

"When I find my second pupil you will have no argument with me, you will simply hand them over without complaint."

This made Minato very nervous, "Will this make or break the deal?"

"Yes, yes it will."  
"Fine I will make out a contract and put a blood seal on it," Minato did this within a matter of minutes and the two signed the paper with blood. Minato placed it in his pocket and looked up. "Both of our blood and chakra is required to open this, I made it this way so that nether one of us could make changes without the other knowing it."

"Very ingenious Minato, sorry Lord Hokage. Thank you for the deal now I will be off to collect the prisoners meant to be executed." With that Orochimaru disappeared and Minato stood there with a nagging feeling that he just made a deal with the devil himself. He sad down and waited for Sarutobi to explain that he was the newly decided Hokage and to make preparations for the ceremony.

-Orochimaru-

"Ku ku ku, I am so very lucky to have made that deal. My talents would have been wasted as Hokage; all that damndable paperwork would have been the end of me. Now before I check up with the prison and the Interrogation department I will go check on two of my prospect students." Then he smiled, 'And your child will be the final part of my collection Minato-kun. That stupid fool wont know what hit him once I ask for his first born.' And with that Orochimaru headed off towards the orphanage.

-Eight years later-

Minato was busy with some paperwork he felt a gentle breeze and he turned to the open window looking out towards the Hokage monument. His face darkened when he looked upon his predecessor's face. The God of Ninja had perished six years ago sealing the Kyubi into his son Naruto. Sarutobi had told him that the village needed a strong young Kage rather than an old frail one. He looked back onto that terrible day, the worst that he could remember. But then again the day hadn't ended.

Minato was shaken form his thoughts do to a knocking at the door. He stood up and turned around, crossing his arms behind his back taking up what he though as the 'Hokage pose'.

"Come in," Minato said in a crisp tone.

The door opened and in came none other than Orochimaru. "Greetings Hokage-sama, I hope to find you in good health."

Minato turned around, "Well enough but with all this paperwork I sometimes wish you had taken the job instead." He chuckled at his own joke. "How are Anko and Kabuto doing?"  
"They are doing well and progressing at a tremendous rate. Anko is but 8 years old and is already at the level of a mid to high genin and Kabuto at the age of 7 is coming along splendidly I am working on his chakra control so that he can become the teams medical nin. But I have good news I have decided upon my new apprentice and he is at the age of 6 so I can start on his training right away."

Minato was surprised by the information he had been given by Orochimaru but was curious who it was that he had chosen as his third and final apprentice. "Who is it? A child of a clan or another orphan?"

"I hope you don't get upset Hokage-sama but it is your son Naruto that I have chosen to be my final apprentice."

Minato was stunned and he could feel rage building up inside of him. 'This snake had this planned the whole time and there is nothing I can do because of that contract. Damn it Kushina is going to kill me. I have to try and dissuade him.' "My child, but why? There are others with just as much potential such as that Uchiha child Itachi. Didn't he turn 6 just a month ago? And by what I have heard he is possibly the most gifted descendent of that clan to come about in quite some time. By what I have heard he obtained the Sharingan last year."

"Yes, I would agree that Itachi would be an amazing addition to my group but he does not have the Kyubi sealed within him. I intend to aid the boy in controlling the beast and draw upon it's power. He needs to learn this and I believe that I may just be the person to aid him."

Minato saw that there was no way to dissuade Orochimaru in this. "Fine, but I swear if you do anything that would kill him I will personally take you out. Don't fuck with me Orochimaru."  
The snake Sannin just smirked, "I promise Minato I will do no such thing. I will make him into a ninja you can be proud of. That I can guarantee." And with that Orochimaru left the office, Minato sat back down clasping his hands and closing his eyes. "Kami what did I do to deserve such punishment."

* * *

**Tell me how I did. I am dyslexic so I apologize for any and all grammatical mistakes. Next chapter will be fun and will show what it is like to be an apprentice to Orochimaru. Yes it will be a training chapter so dont be ****surprised but I promise some fighting. See you all next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for joining me again in another chapter! As I said earlier this will be a dark Naruto and this is where things begin. Hope you like it and just so you all know this will be a fairly dark one.**

**Aprilliarsv, Irnzenmonk, Kharaki Takan: Thank you all for the positive feed back I hope that I can make it even better.**

**The Last of the Spartan: Thanks for the offer! Unfortunetly someone asked before hand but still thank you very much for even considering it! And I will continue this as long as I have views and reviews.**

**Dregus: Haha yep Orochimaru will be a really manipulative bastard in this story:)**

**Ruskibraat: I havent read too many dark Naruto's but have a good idea of what to do with it. Tell me how dark it is looking because I want this one to be a decently dark one. He may lighten up towards the end or middle, but over all he will be a cold hearted ass hole. And I haven't quite yet decided on some of the fighting moves but that will come over time.**

**Deadsoulalchemist: Thanks and was the summons ****meant for this story or Eye of the Storm? **

* * *

Ch. 2 The Training Begins

Minato walked back to his house that evening instead of his usual thunder god technique. His head was bowed down and he carried around a look of utter defeat. The people of Konoha were confused and rather scared because they had never seen their Kage act this way before. Generally he would be walking around with a spring in his step and blasting his giant smile.

'How did I not expect something like this from that man? I should have known that he would slither his way into my family. And why did he have to take Naruto? The poor boy has it rough enough with that thrice damned fox sealed within him. Does he want to do what Danzo wanted? An ultimate weapon? I could never do that to my son but could Orochimaru? I pray to Kami he doesn't. Maybe this will be a good thing. Naruto is a genius when it comes to learning and he can never seem to get enough. I swear if he didn't have as much energy as he does he would sit with his nose in a book at all times. Well that or pester Kushina and me about new information. The boy has just started on learning how to mold chakra and but already has a firm understanding of advanced chakra control and use. Maybe Orochimaru can help feed that thirst for knowledge because Kami knows about his desire for it. I will have to keep an eye on Naruto's training but hopefully it will work out for the best. Kami how am I going to break this to Kushina. She may break me! And with that he ran home as quickly as he could praying that all will go well when he breaks the news to his wife.

-With Orochimaru-

"Kukukuku my plan is coming along splendidly," the snake Sannin hissed under his voice while he watched his two current students training inside of his estate. His estate was near the T&I department but far enough out that it was a nice secluded area. He had an underground laboratory and training facility so that others would not be able to watch what he did. He loved his secrets and hated when people saw the results or happening of them before he was ready to show the world. He didn't have a need for a prison because he already had one what he used like a grocery store. He had a total of ten spaces that he kept his experiments, thus ten prisoners he used to further his knowledge. And unknown to the Hokage was that he also used weaker prisoners as practice dummies for his apprentices. One of the first things he had them do was kill someone in cold blood. The person was tied up, defenseless, and Orochimaru commanded them to take the man/woman out with a simple and clean cut to the throat. This taught them how to kill and made any mission they went on much easier. True this was a brutal way of doing this but in his opinion it was better get over the first kill feeling during training than for the child to become a liability out on the field.

"Orochimaru-sensei, what are the plans for today," asked Kabuto. The two had finished their spar. This time Kabuto had won and Orochimaru could see Anko using a med jutsu to heal up the scratches she suffered.

"Very good both of you. Well it is late and I believe that you both have had a long day. I am very pleased to see how far you both have progressed. Now before you both leave I would like to tell you that the final addition to our new team will be joining us tomorrow. I will not tell you who it is but I will tell you that you both will have to pick up the pace if you don't want him to advance farther than you. The boy is very much like myself and has an unquenchable thirst for knowledge, the likes of witch nether of you have. That is not to me taken as a slight but as criticism. Now you will meet down here at nine tomorrow morning. I understand that it may be seen as a treat but I will be expecting you to have read this scroll and be able to explain it to me when we meet. It is about the finer concept of chakra manipulations and their uses. The reason I am having you do this is so that you have a better understanding of your chakra and also because I don't want you two being confused when our new companion and me start to discus these things. Now you are dismissed."

-With Minato-

"You agreed to what!" exclaimed an infuriated Kushina.

"I had no choice. It was ether accept the proposal that he gave or a long arduous debate that would have ended very badly and possibly cause that snake to defect. The man gives me the creeps and is a rather evil bastard but is extremely helpful and has contributed to most of our current knowledge of chakra coils. His research may be disturbing but it has aided us in more ways than we could have imagined. I just had no idea that he would have asked for one of our children."

"I don't care what he has done for the village. Why did you say yes? You are the fucking Hokage for crying out loud. Couldn't you have told him our son was off limits and that he would have to choose someone else?"

Minato's face became very serious at that statement. "Kushina, I hate this predicament as much as you do but you know better than any one that I never go against my word. And that I would never pull my rank on someone just to have personal favors. Do you think I want to be compared to someone like Danzo, or anyone else in that damnedable counsel! I will not, I gave the man my word and I will not go against it."

Kushina's face softened and put her arms around her husband. "I am sorry. I know that if you could have change it you would have. I just don't want our boy to be taken away from us. You know he will demand that the child be given to him. Since he is going to be Naruto's sensei he has every right to do so. Especially since he did the same with his other two apprentices."

'Orochimaru had this all planed out. When he came to me to pass a law stating that the sensei would have the same amount of custody of the child as the parent does.' He had convinced the council and Minato himself how convenient this was and how it would make the student teacher relationship even greater. This would also make the all so praised teamwork of Konoha even greater because the teams would grow to see their teammates as siblings. Also this would make the children grow up faster because they would be away from their parents. Once they put that headband on they were no longer children but adults so they needed to leave the house and, ready or not, spread their wings. 'How was I so stupid!' Minato then looked at his wife with such sadness that she almost wept. "Kushina I will find a way to fix this. He will not take our child away form us." And with that they two parents went to bed to comfort one another and discuss how they were going to fix this.

-Hokage tower 9:00 a.m.-

"So dad I'm going to start my ninja training early?" a young Naruto looked up at his father with a look of excitement.

"Yes son but you have to realize that once you take this you will have to live with your sensei. You are now an adult no matter how young you are so don't be surprised that you wont be living with us any more," Minato said with a fake smile patting his son on the shoulder.

Naruto looked down. "Will I still see you?"

"I guess you will have to since I'm the Hokage and everything," Minato said getting a small sparkle of hope in his eyes.

"Well as long as I get to see you I will be happy," Naruto said with a smile.

'I hate to do this to you son but my hand is forced here. Hopefully you will be able to make it through this dark time.'

The door opened and in came Orochimaru and is two apprentices. "Hokage-sama," the old snake said with a bow, "I hope to find you well."

Minato gave a curt nod. "Yes, thank you, and yourself?"

"I am doing quite well thank you very much." He then turned his attention to Naruto who just looked at him is confusion. "Now I take it you are Naruto. I am Orochimaru and these are your new teammates. The girl's name in Anko and the boy's is Kabuto." Anko gave a smile to the boy while Kabuto simply nodded.

Naruto instantly smiled, "Hi my name in Namikaze Naruto, I'm six years old, and can't wait to train with you."

Minato smiled at his son. 'He is so outgoing I hope he gets along with these two.' He then turned to his son. "Now Naruto it is time to head out with your new sensei. I want you to behave and listen to what he has to say. I will see you when you come in for a mission or when your sensei comes in for a visit." He then looked at Orochimaru and gave a nonverbal 'You better bring my son back on a regular basses or else' look. Grabbing his son by the shoulder and turning him around he walked the boy over to the snake Sannin and handed him over. He then turned around and sat down at his desk. The newly completed team started to walk out when Minato said in a horse voice, "Naruto I love you." But his son never heard it and the group left the room.

-At Orochimaru's Estate-

The group had walked to the estate in relative silence. Naruto because he was feeling a bit awkward, Kabuto and Anko because they had always been instructed to walk in silence when with Orochimaru, and Orochimaru because he was throwing himself a victory party inside his head. Once their Kabuto and Anko started towards their rooms where they were to start on some more book work while Orochimaru began Naruto on his training. Both children felt sorry for Naruto remembering how their first month of training had gone. But if what Orochimaru had told them was correct Naruto would have it easier than they did.

"Welcome home Naruto. I hope there will be a time where you will see it that way. But until then we must begin your training, now follow me." Orochimaru lead Naruto two the center most room in the mansion and towards a spiraling staircase. They went down it passing the library, then the supply level, followed by the laboratory and ending in the training facility.

"Wow that was a long ways down. Why do you have everything so far underground?" Naruto asked.

"Well see it aids in privacy and allows us to train and go about our business in more privacy. Now Naruto what do you think is the most difficult part about being a ninja?"

Naruto looked surprised by the sudden question then answered, "Well I would guess learning the skills to be an exceptional ninja."

Orochimaru nodded and said, "That is one of the difficulties but in my opinion it is also the most enjoyable part of our job. What actually is the most difficult part about being a ninja is death. We are the bringers of death in this world. People higher us to assassinate people, to guard them and kill off any attackers, to fight wars, and to do a multitude of other jobs. The problem with being a shinobi is that we must kill. The first kill is always the hardest and tends to stay with you throughout your whole life. The second is still very difficult but not as bad. You continue along this path until you get to the point where you barely feel it any more and it becomes more of a robotic action. The problem with the first kill is that when it happens most people freeze and are unable to cope with the fact that it happened. This makes you a liability upon the battlefield and that could cost you your life or that of your teammate. So in order to prevent that form happening you will perform your first kill right here and right now." After hearing this Naruto's eyes grew in fear. "Do you see that shadow in the corner?" Naruto nodded. "That is your target. You are to walk over to him," Orochimaru hands him over a kunai, "and use this to make a clean incision over his throat. You are to watch his eyes as the life drains out of him and once you are done you are to walk back over to me and tell me what you saw."

Naruto looked down at the kunai in his shaking hands. 'Orochimaru wants me to kill someone right now? But why were they a bad person? Do they deserve to die? Is this a test in order to become a shinobi?' all of these thoughts and more were going threw his brain. He then turned to Orochimaru and asked a very simple and childish question, "Was the person bad?"

Orochimaru sneered at this and replied, "Yes, in fact he is a criminal and was order for execution. Your father has given me all of those who are to be executed to use as I wish. Now before I decide to toss you out of this house for your incompetence, kill the beast and get this over with. I am waiting to hear your assessment of the first kill."

After hearing that the unknown being in the shadows was in fact an evil person who deserved death he obtained the resolve to carry out the kill. In fact the fact that he was a child and was told that it was ok made everything seem not so real. So the six-year-old blond walked over to the shivering shadow and once he was close enough looked directly into their face. This person was not what he was expecting, not at all. When he though of an evil criminal he always pictured a hulking ugly brutish man but before him was a young girl, no older than fifteen. She was crying making almost no sound threw the gag that she had placed in her mouth. Naruto froze, 'She doesn't look evil, why would she be sentenced to death if she doesn't look like she deserved it.' On a whim he reached down and took the gag off. She was tied up still but could breath easier and was able to speak. But what Naruto was not expecting was for her to let out a blood-curdling scream that seemed to shake his very soul. He covered his ears until he she stopped screaming.

Orochimaru sat there rather surprised that Naruto would take the gag off. The past two times he had given this test nether of his older apprentices attempted to talk to their soon to be victim. 'Kukuku this should be interesting, I wonder what Naruto will do now.'

Once the woman stopped screaming the blonde brought his hands down and asked in a very serious tone that seamed wrong even to Orochimaru's ears, "What did you do that deserved death."

The girl stared up at Naruto very confused before the boy started to speak then that confusion turned to fear. Once she got over her fear and realized what the boy had asked she grew angry, "I killed my father for forcing me to marry someone I didn't want to instead of the one that I did. The old bastard deserved it."

Naruto's face darkened and took upon a look that should never appear on the face of someone so young. He closed his blue eyes but when he opened them they were blood red. The girl screamed in so much terror that it sent chills down Orochimaru's back, and that is saying something. Naruto was fed up with her screaming and lashed out his had to grip her throat with more power than a child his age should have. The teen couldn't breath let alone scream and her eyes started to bug out in both suffocation and fear.

"By what I see you deserve death," and with that he slowly brought his kunai across her throat. He watched as she drowned upon her own blood and held on to her throat until the light left her eyes. Once he was sure that she was dead he dropped the body and turned around. When he did Orochimaru saw what cause that dreadful scream to come from the girl.

'This is better than I could have imagined. I had no idea that he could access it yet!' Orochimaru thought looking directly into Naruto's blood red eyes. The boy then closed his eyes and when he opened them they were back to their original blue but a noticeably colder color.

Naruto looked right into Orochimaru's eyes and asked one simple question in a tone that made the snake Sannin almost jump for joy, "Did I pass?"

* * *

**Well, how did I do? Criticism is always ****appreciated and any cool ideas you may want to see in this story may apear and full credit will go to you. Hope you all enjoyed this, also how is it coming along for a dark Naruto? This is my second story so I'm still kinda new at this:) Well until next time!**


End file.
